


Waiting for Spring

by Petrichor_Lost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Promotes Realistic Representation of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_Lost/pseuds/Petrichor_Lost
Summary: After a few minutes of silence Steve noticed Bucky’s eyes scanning the landscape. He gently asked “What are you looking for?”Bucky did not take his eyes off the marsh. “Signs of spring”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Waiting for Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil one shot I wrote while on a walk the other day. Enjoy!

Bucky was sitting on a wooden bench looking out at the marshy field that spread out behind the compound. It was late March, the in-between period after the snow had melted but before signs of life had returned to New York. He sat silently, looking at the muted brown landscape before him. Soon frogs and red-winged birds would return to the marsh, but for now the dry grass was abandoned and silent. The line of trees that ran behind the marsh were grey and barren. Bucky could hear their branches creaking in the light wind. The sky was overcast and a light mist hit his face masking the tears slowly spilling down his cheeks. 

Bucky had been feeling pretty well lately, all things considered. Even so, he still woke up feeling down from time to time, today was one of those days. He had gone on a walk needing space away from the compound to let his feelings wash over him. After years of struggle Bucky had finally learned to occasionally allow himself to stop fighting his emotions and give them a space to be heard. Sitting on the bench he allowed his body to experience what it needed to. He could almost hear his therapist remind him not to pass judgment on his emotions. What his body was experiencing was valid. 

After half an hour had passed he heard someone approaching the bench, Steve. Steve sat down next to him but did not make a move to touch him, he gave him time. After a few minutes of silence Steve noticed Bucky’s eyes scanning the landscape. He gently asked “What are you looking for?”

Bucky did not take his eyes off the marsh. “Signs of spring” 

“It’ll come when it’s ready” 

“How can you know for certain? That it will come, I mean?” Bucky asked after a few beats of silence. 

“It always does”

“That’s true,” Bucky said resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and reaching for his hand, “It always has for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am very much a STEM person and new to writing so any comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves!


End file.
